


Who Can you Trust?

by Zord7542



Series: Trust Issues [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bikinis, Body Worship, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rivalry, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: When Shego interrupts a Date between Ron and Kim with a warning about Draken trying to take over the world. Kim and Shego must team up while traveling south of the border.But can Kim trust Shego? Or does the woman have ulterior motives.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Trust Issues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167206
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Who Can you Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. Everyone involved is over 18 and I make no profit.

"This has to be one of the weirdest nights of my life." Kim Possible thought to herself and she was sitting at dinner with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. 

They were in a fancy Italian restaurant that Ron had picked himself. It was a Friday night of the last Spring Break that they would ever have as they rounded out their senior year of College. So far they had made it all the way through the entree portion of their meal and there were no Supervillians attacking the restraunt, no calls from Wade saying that they had to rush across the world to save the day. Nothing. 

For once they were actually able to just sit down and talk, talk about their future, their plans after-school, but then things started to get serious. Ron kept talking about settling down. The prospects of having a family. Kim started to feel as she did whenever she came across a villain. She felt a faint sweat start on her forehead. 

Suddenly things began to click as she looked around the restaurant. "Hey honey, I just need to run to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." Kim said straightening her black dress and walking quickly to the bathroom. Kim counted her blessings as she entered the bathroom. It was completely empty, she walked over to the sink and started splashing water into her face. 

"Dont worry Kim, its just the rest of your life." She said to herself as she stared herself down in the mirror. 

"Wow, tough break for Romeo out there huh Princess?" Shego's voice called from behind her. Using her lightning reflexes Kim turned and pinned the other woman to the stall door behind her. She could have sworn that she heard the green woman moan as she pinned her body up against the metal door. 

"What do you want Shego? Where's Draken?" Kim asked. Her eyes burning with fury. 

"That's why I'm here, I need your help." Shego said with a smile. The other woman didn't resist under Kim's grip, if anything she actually shimmed and got more comfortable. 

"What did her get tired of fucking you?" Kim asked. Immediatly she regretted it as Shego turned the tables on her and slammed Kim into the door instead.

"I've never fucked that Blue freak." Shego said her eyes glowing with green fire. For a moment the pair of women just stared at one another before the fire in the other woman's eyes died out. "Besides, that's not the team I play for anyway." She said looking down at Kim's dress and biting her lip. Kim felt butterflies in her stomach but swallowed them down. "But this is about him, he hired some new goon named Bane. Apparently the two of them have a plan thats going to make the world surrender to Draken. Luckily for you they still think I'm working for them. We'reset up to rendezvous in a few days." Shego said flashing Kim a smile before releasing her. 

Kim grabbed at her wrists, it had been a while since she had felt Shego's strong grip. "And what, you're going to help me out of the kindness of your heart?" Kim asked sarcastically. 

Shego stared out and into the distance. "I've lived under Draken's rule for long enough." 

She paused, clutching her fist her hand glowed green before she punched a hole into the stalls wall. "I won't do it again, if I could do this myself I would Kimmie. Its killing me that I have to ask you for help." Shego said closing her eyes in shame.

As Kim looked over the woman in her black and green jumpsuit she felt herself succumbing to shame. If their roles were reversed would she have the courage to go to Sbego for help? She walked over to Shego and put her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "What's the Sitch?" She asked. 

A few days later Kim and Shego were on a private plane landing at a resort in Southern Mexico. She thought back to the meeting that he had with Shego, Wade, and Ron.  
"Wait, so Kim you're okay going on a mission alone..... with HER!" Ron shouted as he pointed to Shego. 

Kim shook her head. "We don't have a choice Ron, you've read the intel, Draken is expecting you and me to come down and interrupt this. Apparently he's trained Bane to look for you specifically." She said shrugging her shoulders. 

"But Kim, your comfortable about your role in the plan?" Wade asked looking at her nervously. 

"Look, I was sent to administer this drug." Shego said shaking a vial back and fourth. "Its supposed to lower her inhibitions and place her under my control." Shego said shooting a smirk Kim's way. "Obviously I'm not going to use it you dorks. But if Bane is going to buy that I've done my part of the job. You have to do your part Princess."

"Fine, let's just go." Kim said shaking her head. If there was a better way to go about faulting Draken's plan Kim couldn't see it. "But I'm wearing a body cam on me at all times. Just incase you're trying to pull something on me." Kim said looking at Shego warliy. 

"Whatever you're into Kimmy." Shego said with a smile as she handed Wade the vial. 

Kim snapped back to the present as the plane landed. She looked over Shego, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen the woman outside of her bodysuit. The green woman was wearing a pair of daisy dukes, brown steel toed boots, and a flannel crop top. Completing the look she had a brown cowboy hat on that covered her face as she slept. 

Kim couldn't help but stare at Shego's toned legs, they were impossibly thick. Then traveling upwards she couldn't help but admire the other woman's abs, and just how toned her arms were. She counted her blessings that she was even able to keep up with the other woman. "I can feel you looking at me Princess." Shego said from under the hat. Kim could see the other woman's pearly white teeth in a devious smile hanging under the hat. 

"I wasn-" Kim closed her mouth and shook her head a moment. "You're going to have to share your workout routine." She said feeling embarrassed. 

"Don't worry Kimmy, I'm sure by the end of this you'll get a full workout in." Shego said standing up. Kim gulped as quietly as she could. The shorts that were already far too short for any sane woman to wear in public had ridden up and into Shego's toned ass. As the green haired vixen grabbed her gear bag and headed out of the plane over half of her ass cheeks were exposed. 

Kim took a deep breath as she sat down for a moment. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. She couldn't find Shego hot could she? Ever since the other woman had basically come out to Possible, Kim had looked at her completely differently. 

"Kim are you alright? Your heart rate is spiking! Has Shego done something!?" Rang Ron's voice in her ear. Her boyfriend was so loud that Kim had to take the earpiece out from her ear. 

"I'm fine Ron!" Kim shouted as she put the earpiece back in. "I'll let you know if anything happens!" Kim said feeling her face turn completely red before shutting off the mic and heading out of the plane. 

The next hour was a very awkward one for Kim. The private plane had been one that Shego had "stolen" from the airport. The two women had, had a very publicized fight that tv cameras had even picked up, before they jumped into the fully automated aircraft and flown down to the resort. As they landed one of Draken's henchmen picked them up to take them to the resort. This meant that Kim had to pretend to be under the influence of the compound that Shego had left with Wade. 

As they walked up to the jeep, Shego tossed her bag at Kim. "Carry this for me Brat." She said with a smile as Kim used her quick reflexes to catch it. Normally she would have fired back with a sarcastic response of her  
own. But the skinny bald man driving the jeep looked her up and down and just laughed. 

"Can't belive you actually beat her for once." He said as he stated walking towards Kim. "You'll have to send her my way when you get a minute." He said licking his lips. Kim suddenly felt very underdressed in her usual mission uniform. She could feel her skin crawl. 

Before the man could get any closer to Kim, Shego's hand lit up in a brilliant green light. For all the times that Kim had been hit by the energy the other woman gave off, never was it this bright or hot. "You should know that the only person who hates predators in our organization more that Draken is me." Shego said with an intensity that Kim herself found intimidating. "Take another step, make any kind of move, Hell even look at her, and it's the last time you'll have a face." Shego said. Her eyes glowing. 

The man put his hands up as he slowly backed away towards the driver side of the jeep. He made a conscious effort not to look at Kim as he did so. He sat in the driver seat and started the engine, the faint scent of urine floating in the air. "C'mon Princess we're sitting in the back." Shego said as she sat in the back seat. The only problem with that plan that Kim could see was that there was only one back seat in the jeep. The other had been removed to make way for a stack of several black cases. "Guess you'll just have to sit in my lap." Shego whispered to Kim. 

From the way that it sounded to Kim. Shego was enjoying this part of the mission a little too much. But given the option of sitting in Shego's lap or next to the driver. It was a very easy decision for Kim. As they sat down Shego produced a gun from her bag. She put it up against the back of the driver's head rest. "If I see you turn around at any point." She coxked the gun. "Understand?" She asked. The man nodded frantically. As Shego lowered the gun the jeep sped off into the jungle, towards the beach resort. "Don't worry Kimmy I'll take care of you." Shego whispered as they bounced up and down the rough terrain. 

When they finally did arrive at the resort it had been nothing like what Kim had envisioned. It was absolutely breathtaking, there were several beachfront villas on the coast line and actually on the beach was a 5 star facility. If she had ever gotten to pic somewhere to vacation for spring break this would have been the place. Kim thought to herself. Draken's henchmen dropped them off at the entrance as the pair of women checked in. Kim let Shego do all the talking in case any of the staff had been planted by Draken that Shego didn't know about. 

The pair had been reserved a connected set of the beachfront Villa's. Kim would have been excited if there wasn't the threat of impending danger around every corner. As they finally made it to their room the sun was already going down. Shego walked Kim into her Villa. As soon as the door shut, the green woman pressed a button on the watch Wade had made for her. A pulse echoed throughout the room that fried the circuits of any online camera or microphone. 

"What the hell was that Shego?!" Kim asked upset. The green woman could tell that she had been keeping in her rage for a while. "You pulled a gun on that creep?" Possible asked. 

"Wow. See we've got a lot of trust here." Shego said pulling the gun out of her bag again. She aimed at the fancy leather couch in Kim's villa and fired. A dart stuck into the brown leather. "Tranq gun sweetie." She said twirling it around her finger. "You're gonna have to lighten up if we're going to make it though this." Shego said with a smile. Pair walked through the villa until they made it to the door that connected to Shego's. Of course the door is in the bedroom Kim thought to herself. "Night Kimmy. Get some rest, we've got a big day ahead of us. I'm not sure when Bane is supposed to meet us so we'll have to blend in tomorrow." Shego said with a smirk that sent a chill down Kim's spine. 

"Fine, Goodnight Shego." Kim said as she walked the other woman to the connecting door. As Shego left Kim laid down on her own bed feeling exhausted. She looked up at the ceiling and pulled the body cam out of her bag. It was disguised as a yellow flower that tucked itself behind Kim's ear. 

"Hey, what took so long? Did everything go alright?" She heard Ron's voice right away as she turned it on. "Your heart rate spiked and was pretty high earlier, are you sure everything is okay?" He asked. 

"We're fine Ron. Check in just took a little longer than expected. There was a line. And I had to pretend to be under Shego's influence while one of Draken's men drove us. It was tense is all." Kim said sounding extra exhausted. She knew that he ment well but Ron could be exhausting. She didn't want to tell him the real reason that her heart rate had remained high, she didn't think he would appreciate the thought of her being excited by bouncing up and down in Shego's barely covered lap as they drove through the jungle. "I'm going to bed Ron, I'll check in, in the morning." Kim said as she got up to change out of her usual gear. 

To keep their cover Kim wasn't allowed to pack her own bag. Instead Shego had been the one to pack everything for her. As she rummaged through the bag she couldn't find any pajama pants. Instead she settled for a pair of grey boy shorts that hugged her hips tightly and showed off her impressive legs and ass, and an oversized tee shirt. She did a quick nightly routine and made sure that the door between her room and Shego's was locked before she crawled into bed. 

That night Kim had one of the vividness dreams of her entire life. She was back on the College Cheer squad during a game when Shego attacked her. The pair fought to midfield while the football players ran for their lives. Both Kim and Shego's outfits getting torn and blasted away as they fought. Finally a fully naked Shego made a mistake and Kim capitalized by ramming her knee into the other other woman's toned abs. She bent the green woman over her knee and began to spank her. The crowd roared as the she taught the green woman her lesson. She grabbed Shego by the hair and was just about to make the other woman eat out when her alarm went off. 

As her eyes opened she realized that the sun was high in the sky. The jetlag must have really put her on her ass. Her pussy was throbbing. She was so turned on by her dream. "Fuck Kim, get it together." She swore to herself. Her phone began to ring again. 

"Ugh, hello?" Kim answered, still feeling groggy from her deep sleep. 

"Get up princess we've got a resort to scope out." Shego said in an unusually preppy tone for her. "Put on the Bikini I packed of you and meet me by the pool." Shego said before hanging up. 

Kim got up and walked to the bag. As she searched through her bag again she realized that Shego had actually done a half decent job packing for her. She really enjoyed the outfits she was seeing. Finally at the bottom of the case she found the Bikini. It had the same color scheme as her battle suit. Being primarily white with electric blue streaks running throughout it. 

She walked into her bathroom to put it on. The bra pushed up her c cup breasts well making them look fantastic, the bottoms curving around her waist like a whale tale showed off her toned legs and ass but not too much of it. She looked sexy but still modest. As a finishing touch she reactivated the body came and slid it over her ear. 

"Holy shit." She heard Ron murmur through the earpiece. Kim felt herself blush, her body wasn't quiet as sexy as Shego's. She didn't really have time to the gym. The only times that Kim worked out were when she was saving the day. She turned so she could see how her ass looked in the bikini, it was a perfectly smooth bubble. She smacked it. "Fuck Kim." Ron gasped. 

"Shut up, it's nothing that you haven't seen before." She said smiling to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. As she began to make her way to the door a startling thought entered Kim's mind. She was about to see Shego in a bikini, Kim's mouth went dry for a moment as she paused. "Everything okay babe?" Ron asked 

"Yeah its-I'm fine. Just a little jet lagged, been a while since I've flown this far." She said with a smile even though Ron couldn't see it. Surely nothing would happen between the two right? I mean they had been rivals for years, pinning one another to floors and walls and nothing had ever happened there. 

She walked out of her villa and onto the beach. As she looked up and down the coastline she couldn't help but notice that Shego wasn't there. "By the pool Princess." Shego said in a mock annoyed tone. Kim adjusted her earpiece. 

"On my way." She said as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. It was an especially hot day out. Only 9 am and already nearing 100 degrees. As she made her way to the pool, she noticed that around the perimeter of it were a series of Privacy tanning huts. Basically it was a cubical connected to the pool made of bamboo, you could only see in from the water itself and from the air. "I'm in one of the pods." Was all that Kim heard before she dove into the water. She needed a break from the heat, the water seemed to be the best way to do so. 

As she swam underwater she smiled as at the perimeter of the pool a distinct green foot hung into to water. Quickly she swam over to where Shego had been sitting. If the older woman had wanted to tease her. She would get the other woman right back. Gaining as much speed as she possibly could she leapt out of the water, landing just like Ariel did on the rocks in the Little Mermaid, her hair flipping behind her as her body curved forward. 

She could hear Shego gasp, but she wasn't sure if it was because she thought what Kim did was hot or if it was because she had genuinely surprised the older woman. As she opened her eyes to look at Shego, it was Kim's breath that was taken way. 

Shego sat there staring at Kim with a dangerous look as she was wearing nothing but a Slingshot Bikini. Tiny threads connected the only three trianglesof fabric that contained Shego's fit body. Kim could see the other woman's hard nipples struggling to break free of their binds. She dared not look down at the other woman's crotch. "Nice form there Kimmy. Maybe we will need to workout together." She said looking at the other girls  
ass. "You must have an excellent squat." She said winking. Then Shego grabbed her ear. "She's fine Stoppable, her earpiece fell off when she jumped into the water." Shego said rolling her eyes at Kim. 

Possible didn't even notice though she was just so entranced by the other woman's body. Shego smiled as she watched the other woman look over her body. "He wants to talk to you." She said to Kim. But the redhead didn't hear her. Shego lightly tapped the mic to mute it before she pushed Kim's shoulder. "Eyes are up here killer." Kim gulped as she made eye contact with the other woman. 

"I-I'm sorry what were you saying?" Kim asked biting her lip. Shego just smiled as she removed the earpiece. 

"Your boy wants to talk to you. Proof of life I guess." Shego joked. They both chuckled for a moment before Kim took the earpiece out of the other woman's hands. A jolt of electricity striking between them as their fingers brushed. 

"Hey Ron, yes I'm fine. No I just lost it when I jumped in the pool, its like a million degrees outside today. Okay okay. Look lemme check in later we need to go over the plan." She said looking a Shego, she held an imaginary gun to her head and fired before laying back on the concrete surrounding the pool. "I'm always careful, you too bye." She said tossing the earpiece aside and looking at the other woman. 

Shego looked down at Kim's body and hummed. She watched the beads of water drip from the top of the other girls breasts down in between, and through her faint abs. 

Shego had never been jealous of another woman's body in her life. She was secure with her temple. Her double ds had put most other womens breasts to shame. Her thighs could crush a watermelon, she knew, she had done it before. And her ass had been the apple of everyone's eye for some time. 

But looking down at Kim she felt like she had been in the desert for years without a drink and Possible's body was the oasis. "So what do we do now?" Kim asked raising her eyebrow. 

Shego got a devious idea. "Well first we need to towel you off. You can't be all wet for when we tan." Shego said standing out of the pool and picking up a towel. "Stand up and put your hands out." She said helping Kim up. 

"Oh so you think I'm too pale?" Kim asked playfully. Taking the other woman's hand and being surprised by how little effort she needed to get to her feet. 

"No you look perfect." Shego said. She paused as if she caught herself saying something that she shouldn't. "But Bane will be swimming in the pool when he arrives. At least that's what Draken told me." She said as she started to towel off the other woman. Her hands massaging the other woman through the towel. Kim's eyes fluttered shut as Shego's hands traveled over her body. Deciding that it was now or never to push her luck, Shego cupped Kim's breasts through the towel. 

Possible's eyes opened wide as the other woman massaged her breasts. She just looked deeply into Shego's eyes for a moment. She could feel her face turning bright red. Just when she thought Shego might take the next step, their mouths growing closer and closer she pulled away. "You seem dry enough to me." She said turning around. "Like hell I am." Kim thought to herself but her mind soon became focused on one thing. The other woman's ass. 

Shego sauntered over to one of the lawn chairs, it was far back enough to where you would have to be pretty much right in front of their pod to see it but was still clearly visible from above. She laid down flat on her stomach. "I need you to loation me up Kimmy." She said holding up a bottle of suntan lotion.

"I'm- I'm not going to do that!" Kim said flustered. She wasn't sure that she would be able to control herself if she got her hands on the other woman's barely covered body. 

Shego planked up, looking over her shoulder she raised her eyebrow at Possible. "You're supposed to be under my control Princess. What better way to prove that to anyone walking by than lathering your sworn enemies body?" She said with a smirk. 

As much as Kim hated to admit it. Shego was right, she walked over to her and grabbed the lotion from the other woman's hand. As she squeezed the bottle a large glob of white lotion splattered into her hand. "Easy tiger, you haven't even started yet." Shego said with a chuckle. "Dont go blowing your load all at once." The green woman thought she was the funniest person alive. Kim on the other hand was dying of embarrassment. 

"Where would you like me to start?" She asked biting her lip a little bit. To her horror 

Shego reached behind her back and untied the tiny string that was holding her bra together. "Start at my shoulders and work your way down. I hate tan lines so really make sure you get in there." She said with the broadest smile as she put her face down. 

Kim took a deep breath, she could do this. She was a trained hero who had saved the world over a dozen times. She ate pressure for breakfast. Rubbing down your mortal enemies fire body was not going to be an issue. 

As soon as Kim laid her cool hands on the other woman's back she knew that all bets were off. As her hands began to caress Shego's toned shoulders immediately the other woman began to softly moan. The sound was heavenly to Kim. She ran her hands down the other woman's toned arms massaging and feeling the muscles as she went. Then she made her way down the sides of the other woman's body. All of Kim's inhibitions really did dissappear as her hands slid down Shego's sides and barely brushed up against her naked breasts. "OhhhhKimmie" Shego moaned as her hips raised up from the chair. 

The other woman moaning for her was like a drug in Kim's system. Once she had a little of it, she needed more. Her hands came down the other woman's body again. This time reaching their main destination. The thing that Kim couldn't get off of her mind. Shego's ass. She massaged the other woman's meaty cheeks. Wanting to feel every millimeter with her hands. Shego's hips began to grind into the chair beneath her. 

Kim just couldn't help herself any longer. She brought her lips down to the other woman's flesh, kissing and licking the other woman's asscheeks while she built up her nerve. She didn't care that she was cheating on Ron, or that at any moment someone could look out their balcony and see what was going on beneath them. She knew what she wanted to do, what she needed to do. Kim grabbed the now loose string of the thong and moved it aside before diving face first between the other woman's cheeks. 

As her tongue entered the other woman's asshole, Shego shook her ass from side to side slowly. It felt like her face was trapped in between two pillows that hadn't been fluffed all the way. That didn't hold her back in the least though. Her hands slid forward around Shego's hips so that she could pull herself forward even further into the other woman's back door. 

Shego couldn't believe this was really happening. She hoped this is how this trip was going to go but she hadn't expected the red head to be all over her this soon. Also Shego's fetish with having things in her ass was a secret, there was no way that Kim would have known ahead of time. Little Miss Perfect was turning out to be just that.... perfect. 

With her tongue inside of Shego's ass as far as she could possibly get it, Kim decided that it was time for her to change her tactics. She pulled her hand from the front of Shego's hips and slid it upwards, into the folds of the other woman. As she started press her fingers in and out Shego's moans got louder and louder. "When did you get so fucking good at this?" Shego asked but Kim was too in the zone. She wasn't going to remove her tongue from the other woman until the job was done. 

She didn't have to wait long. Before she knew it, Shego came all over the chair beneath her. Both women were really feeling the heat at this point, their bodies covered in sweat. Kim sat her ass down on the concrete as she panted for breath. She had been so focused on getting Shego off that she literally forgot to breath. 

Shego rolled over in the chair so that she was facing Kim. Her nipples hard. "If I knew you were so good at being a dyke I would have tore those cargo pants off of you the minute that you turned 18." Shego said as she panted. "Where'd you lean fo do that? Cheerleading?" She gasped as she wiped some of her hair out of her sweaty face. 

"That was my first time." Kim paused she grabbed a bottle of water from the side table. It was boiling hot but she poured it over her body to try and cool off. As she looked at Shego's face gone paler than usual. Kim laughed. "With a woman that is." She said winking at the other woman. 

Shego put a hand on her chest as she took a breath. She looked around the pool to see that they hadn't been discovered as far as she could tell. Reaching behind herself she tied her bikini back. Kim looked at her perplexed as Shego leapt into her lap. Straddling the red heads hips with her own. She kissed along Kim's neck causing the other woman to moan. "Why don't we go back to my room." She whispered as she dragged her bottom lip up Kim's neck until she was sucking her earlobe. "I'll give you such a goodnight Kimmie please? I packed a big fucking strap 

on that I want you to wear." She moaned. "I want you to fuck my ass Kimmie, more than anything in the world." Shego started grinding her hips over Kim's. "You'll never wanna go back to that man of yours again." 

Kim couldn't belive how turned on she was. Every time Shego moved her hips against her own she remembered every time that the pair were in this position. She found herself wishing that they had done this every time. That she had ripped the crotch out of Shego's suit and fucked her silly. "I'm yours" she said. Kim wanted to say so much more to the other woman but she was cut off by Shego kissing her. As their tongues danced in one anothers mouths Kim felt like she was kissing fire. She loved every moment of it. Her hands moved over the green woman cupping her ass. 

Shego was the first one to break their kiss. To be honest Kim had no earthly idea how long they had been there, caressing one anothers bodies underneath the hot sun. But she didn't care. Wordlessly Shego took her by the hand and lead her back to their joined Villa's. There were no thoughts of the mission, or Draken, or especially Ron. All Possible could think of is how excited she was for what was coming to her. 

As they got to the doors she stopped Shego though. "Just gimme one minute and I'll be right over okay." She said kissing the older woman. Shego hummed into their embrace like it was the first time they'd laid their lips on one another. 

"Don't keep me waiting too long, or I might start without you." She said before slinking into her own room. 

Kim walked into her Villa and immediately walked into the bathroom. She splashed cold water in her face and looked into the mirror. Possible wanted this moment alone to make sure that this in fact was what she wanted. She took her hair out of the ponytail and shook it out. Images of Shego's naked breasts filling her minds eye she could see her own nipples harden through her top. If she didn't go through with this tonight, it would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

Kim tossed her bra off into the bathtub. She had made up her mind and was going to give the older woman another shock. Dropping her bikini bottoms just infront of the door that conjoined the rooms she walked straight through. 

As she made her way into Shego's room, the green woman was sitting on her bed naked as well. Apparently the pair had similar ideas of how to suprise their partner. Next to Shego on the bed was a collar with a chain leash and a strap on that was at least a foot long and a few inches thick. 

"Ready to make me your bitch Princess?" Shego asked as she stood up and walked over to Possible carrying the collar. Both women mutually gasped as their bare breasts pressed into one another. 

"If you're going to be my bitch, shouldn't you be wearing the collar?" Kim asked with a smirk that quickly turned into a longing moan as Shego licked the entire length of the inside of collar before lightly securing it around Kim's neck. 

"Its my mission remember, you've gotta do what I tell you." She winked as she pulled it tight, while also making sure that Kim could still breathe easily. "Unless you really think you're going to need the extra help to break me in." She said winking. 

Kim smiled. The other woman had used the same tone that she had so many other times when they were locked in a fight. That sarcastic tone that had always driven Kim to go faster and further than she thought possible. "Go get the cock bitch." She said mimicking Shego's smirk. 

Shego did as she was told, walking over to the bed, her hips swaying far more than necessary to show off her big ass again. She knew Kim couldn't resist it, and she herself couldn't resist teasing Kim. As she walked back to Kim with the large green cock, just before she reached the red head, Shego dropped to her knees and crawled over to the younger woman. She began kissing up the younger woman's feet as she lifted them up to put the feet for the strap. As Shego pulled it up the other woman's legs she ran her tongue up Kim's toned thighs. Just before she put the cock in its proper place Shego kissed the other woman's pussy.

Kim moaned above her, running her fingers through the other woman's long black hair. If this is how Kim made Shego feel earlier when she ate out the other woman's asshole it was no wonder Shego wanted her so bad. As the other woman's face left her pussy, it was quickly replaced by the cock. Not giving Kim a moment to breath Shego took the thick rubber cock into her mouth. Possible was amazed by how much of the dildo the other woman could get into her mouth. The entire time that the other girls face forced its way up the cock Shego maintained eye contact. 

Kim moaned as the cock was being forced into her. She froze for a moment as she felt the other woman's hands traveling up the back of her thighs. A cool chill ran down her spine as Shego's index and middle fingers entered her ass. As much as she wanted to, Kim didn't hate it. 

Shego was loving this. She truly wanted to do something like this with her Princess for years. It was only ever held back was how afraid she was of rejection. She twisted her finger inside of Kim's tight hole. 

Kim grabbed Shego by the hair and pulled her face off of the cock. Shego groaned in pain as she was forced to her feet. "Ride me." Kim commanded as they made their way over to the bed. She sat down at the edge of it as Shego remained standing. "NOW!" She yelled. 

Shego jumped onto Kim's lap again forcing the red head to lay down. Lining the cock up with her ass, Shego began to slide her way down the cock she grabbed at Kim's breasts. "Wish I could have gotten a chance to play with these sooner." She said with a smile. 

Kim sat up, her face level with Shego's magnificent pair. "Should have just asked me nicely." Kim said as she took the other woman's nipple into her mouth. Shego was seriously beginning to wonder if Kim was lying to her. For someone who claimed that they had never been with a woman before she was awfully talented with her tongue. 

Both womens sets of hips were going mile a minute. As the time passed Shego felt herself getting closer and closer. She couldn't let Kim make her cum again without the younger woman finishing herself. In desperation she wrapped her arm around the back of the other woman's head. Smothering her into her large breasts. 

Kim fell backwards, pulling Shego on top of her. The older woman pinned Kim's wrists down above her head. Both women slowed down their thrusts. Everything became slower, more forceful. Shego lifted her breasts off of the other woman's face. Both of them dripping with sweat. "Fuck Kimmie. You're doing amazing." Shego gasped. 

"What can I say, I always rise to a challenge." Kim moaned back. She brought her mouth upwards to suck on the other woman's nipple one more time. Unexpectedly Shego slammed her hips downward one last time. Kim came on the spot, nipple in mouth she screamed out in ecstacy before falling back onto the bed. Shego wasn't far behind her, shaking as she collapsed onto the bed next to her. 

After a few minutes of the two women laying there in bliss catching their breath. Shego cupped Kim's face, pulling her into a tired kiss. "I'm not done with you yet hero." She said with a smile. She grabbed the leash around Kim's face pulling her up. "You've spent years, chasing my ass around the world, trying to kick my ass, and now you're gonna fuck my ass from behind." Shego said with a smirk. 

Kim exhaustedly moved to the center of bed positioning herself behind Shego. As she lined the cock up with the green woman's back door she began thrusting weakly. Kim really didn't have much in the tank, the combination of the sun and the fact that she had just went through an earth shattering orgasim really weren't doing her any favors. That didn't seem to matter at all to Shego though. The woman was doing most of the work as she fired her hips backwards again taking charge. 

Kim fell forward onto Shego's back as the older woman grabbed the leash that was attached to her collar and pulled her forward. Kim kissed along the other woman's shoulder blades as she wrapped her hands around to Shego's front once again. With one hand she palmed the other woman's massive breast and the other she began to finger the woman again. "Fuck me Kimmie! Oh yes! Oh fuckkkkk!" Shego cried as she came. 

As the black haired woman fell face first onto the bed Kim felt with her. Possible moaned as she was coming down from an orgasim of her own. She had been so tired that she barely recognized it had happened. The two women passed out from exhaustion. The strap on still firmly lodged in Shego's ass. 

When Kim awoke it was dark outside. She sprang from the bed, her entire crotch was killing her. Shego must have taken the strap on off of her as she was now completely naked. Concerned that the other woman had betrayed her or ran from the resort Kim walked around looking for her. 

She was pleasantly surprised to see Shego in the kitchen. She was at the stove cooking eggs wearing nothing but an apron, her ass completely exposed. Kim walked over to the other woman and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. "Morning Princess, foods almost ready." Shego said more happily than Kim had ever heard her. 

"So how badly did we bomb the mission." Kim asked. It had been on her mind ever since she had awakened. They had never met with Bane. The whole operation was probably blow. 

Shego put the eggs she was cooking on a plate, there was already bacon and toast waiting for them. She handed Kim a plate and walked over to the table. Kim followed her. "Well, if there ever was a mission we would have been about as successful as the Titanic." Shego said nonchalantly. 

"What are you talking about? I thought you said that Draken had a new plan? What about Bane?" She asked confused as she started eating.

Shego's leg began to run up Kim's thigh. "Babe, there is no Bane. He's someone that the media made up for your comic books." She said with a smile. "Apparently he's a super strong Luchador." Shego said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice from a pitcher. "And Draken did have a plan. I already foiled it. The CIA has him in custody as we speak." She said taking a drink. 

"What was the plan? What was the point of all this?" Kim asked. She honestly couldn't belive what the other woman was saying. 

"That night in the restaurant, Ron was going to Propose to you. The whole meal had a specialized posion in it. If you had even touched the champagne that the ring was in, you'd be dead." Shego said not looking at Kim but just shoveling food into her mouth. "Seems like Ron did a whole lot of riding on the blue joystick. The ring was really for Draken." Kim dropped her fork onto the table with a loud crash. 

"You're lying!" She shouted. She couldn't belive that she let herself start to trust the other woman let alone have sex with her. 

"Wish I was Princess. I didn't even know until our first night here. I planted a tracker in the jeep that, that dipshit drove us here in. After you passed out I followed him back to Drakens base and destroyed it. Got Intel that Stoppable was a double agent there." Shego said making eye contact. "The reason you've been so tied is because your body is fighting the poison within you. How else would you explain you having so little stamina." She winked up at the other woman. 

"Is there a cure?" Kim asked. She couldn't deny how convincing the other woman was. 

"Sure is. I've already given it to you." Shego replied her foot traveling higher.

"Orgasims? Really?" Kim asked her jaw hanging open. 

"The boys figured you were too much of a stick in the mud. That even if the plan failed you'd never get it in with anyone besides Ron." Shego smiled. "Guess they really never did pay attention to our fights." 

Kim closed her eyes. She had never been so uncertain of what her next move was in her life. "So what now?" She asked. "Where do I go from here?" 

"Well, you could always come with me?" Shego said with an uneasy smile. Kim looked at her unsure. "I mean I've seen the error of my ways. I figure its time I try making the world a better place for once instead of hurting it." She looked down hauntedly at her food. 

"So what? We run around the world saving people and fucking our brains out in the meantime?" Kim asked. Shego looked up at her hopefully. Kim took another big bite of her food. Fuck it was delicious. "Well, as long as you keep that Bikini, I guess you can keep tumbling into bed with me." Kim said leaning forward over the table. 

"Its a deal princess." Shego said kissing her passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the email request of this story. 
> 
> If you have any requests shoot them over to Zord7542@gmail.com with a brief synopsis of the story, fandom, and. Characters involved. Only taking F/F stories atm


End file.
